Love, Drama, & Taxis
by Vedalynne
Summary: Axel is falling in love with Gina, but doesn't know how to show it. Gus and B.D. Joe get in on the act, and end up helping Axel. Lots of humor anf fluff... R&R!


****

Love, Drama, and Taxis

Chapter 1, The Hidden Doctor in Axel

By: Vedalynne

Yo, the name's Axel. With a name like that you can guess what I do for a job. No, I'm not the singer of guns & roses. I'm a cab driver for a crazy taxi service, called Crazy Taxi. . . . Duh. It's a pretty small joint, only five of us if you include the boss.

First there's me the best driver of the gang. My hair and my eyes are both green, and I'm the youngest which gives me full right to party hardy! Some people (like Gina) say that I'm a disrespectful womanizer, but that is not true. I fully respect women for their beauty and their bodies. . . . . .Besides, I prefer the title "Pimpin Player". Nice, huh? I like to think it has a certain ring to it. I like soft and hard rock, cold beer, and drivin around with girls in the backseat of my ride. I'm single too so if any hott ladies want a good time, call me at 666-PUNK. Come on, you know you wanna. . .

Next there's B.D. Joe, young like me but more mature then I'll ever be. B.D. Joe has the title of being the only black guy here, you could tell just by looking in his carport. He has a boom box and CDs all over the place. He has a bunch of posters around his carport, mainly of rappers and hip-hop artist. Girls love him, guys wanna be him. . . He's an all around nice guy, and he's a kick :beep: driver. We get a lot of dough in because of him. He's fast and he knows how to treat the customers. . . .ok that does not sound right!

Next there's Gina. For her I give you two words, Totally-Hott-Babe. . . . . . ok, three words. -Anywayz- Gina's a hot redhead with the bluest eyes a girl can have. She's smart, too, which means no matter what I do she won't go out with me. . . . . . dang it! She gets all the male customers, which REALLY helps are business. She's almost like a female version of me. . . . ok, maybe not. Gina is one of the hott babes I actually respect. She's hott, smart, and MAN does she know her cars! She could give me a run for my money when it comes to cars. Any girl that can be hott and smart at the same time deserves my respect. I'm starting to wonder if she even tries to look hott. I promise you, no matter what she wears she looks like a model for a car magazine.

Last but not least is Gus. . . Man, what do I say about Gus? He's an old fart with a balding head and pointy ears. . . . yep, that sums it up. ok, ok I'll say more. . . . he has the most experience driving. Umm, and he still manages to reel in the ladies even if he is old. Honestly, he's like a dad to me. He's the only mature male I can talk to besides B.D. Joe. The cool thing about Gus is that he'll keep you straight no matter what you do or say AND he knows how to give lady advice, which is something I never need. Gus also manages to keep the peace around here. If it weren't for Gus and B.D. Joe, Gina and I would have killed each other by now.

It was Monday morning and I had just gotten to work without a second to spare. once I pulled into my carport I went to go clock in and kill time before rush hour started. When I passed Gina's carport I saw something I had loved since the first time I had saw it. Gina was bent over messing with something under the hood. I was about to go up and grab her butt when Gus came up from behind me. "You won't get her by grabbing her, son," he said quietly, "You have to talk to her. Ladies like Gina like conversation, and in Gina's case, conversation about cars. . . Now, what are you gonna do?" Before I could answer he walked off to go talk to the boss. I stood there thinking about a good opening line. Finally I said to :beep: with it and decided I could wing and still manage. Walked slowly so she wouldn't be startled. Once I was beside her I bent over and rested my arms on the side of the car. Here it goes. . .

"Hey, Gina. Need some help?" I mentally kicked myself for sounding so blah. That and for asking a yes or no question.

"Nope, I think I got it." she replied with out even looking up. This I gonna be interesting...

"So, what are you working on?" There, maybe she'll talk a little more. Gina stopped and looked up at me. You know that look when somebody wishes you would burst into flames right before thier eyes? Well, right at the moment I was on the receiving end of that look. I gazed at her innocently and said in an alien voice, "I come in peace." She just smiled and looked back at her work, "take me to your leader." I added hoping I would get a laugh. Well, she laughed all right, but as she was laughing her hand slipped and she ended up cutting the palm of her hand. "DAMN! Are you ok?" I gently took her hand and looked at her palm. It wasn't too bad but it was bad enough to worry.

"Shit!" she hissed. I looked around the garage, B.D. Joe had left early to get some extra customers and Gus was still talking to the boss. I looked at her hand and noticed another cut on her forearm. The bright orange shirt I had on was new, and ended up being the only clean one I had right now. I ripped it off and covered up her cuts as much as possible.

"Let's go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up, ok?" I started walking towards the bathroom but Gina stayed rooted to the spot.

"No way am I going into a bathroom with YOU, Axel! I'm not stupid, you know." I stopped a took a couple deep breaths to keep myself from losing my temper.

"Gina, it'll be stupid if you don't let me clean it out, look I swear I'll behave. I'll even prop the door open, ok?"

She looked at her arm, "Fine, but one wrong move mister and you'll never have children." I laughed at her feistiness and led her to the girl's bathroom, where, as promised, I propped the door open.

"Try to rinse your arm off a little, it'll be easier to clean. I'm going to grab the first aid kit from the boss, will you be ok in here?" Gina nodded and I took ff to the Boss's office. I didn't bother to knock once I got there. "Boss, can I borrow the first aid kit?" Boss looked at my suspiciously.

"Depends, why? You aren't making a mummy with the gauze again, I'll tell you that right now!" I smiled at the memory, and bit my lip to stop myself from saying something that would get me fired. In a sweet, calm voice, I said, "Gina cut her arm on her car, and I am going to clean it out for her." Boss was still eyeing me suspiciously when he pulled the overly dusty first aid kit out from under his desk. Mock bowing, I said, "Thank you, your majesty. I shall return it as quickly as a bird flies."

Growling, he replied, "Shut up and get out of here, before I reconsider firing your cocky ass." I just smiled sweetly and walked out of there while I still had a job to go to. I coughed from the dust that filled the air, _'Geez, you would think this would get more use."_

I walked into the bathroom just as Gina seemed to be done cleaning off her arm. She took a seat on the cream colored counter, and sat up straight. "Remember, try anything and I swear you will never have children." I just ignored her and sat the first aid kit on the counter on the other side of the sink. I picked out everything I would need and checked out her arm. I nodded at how well she cleaned it out, and found the antiseptic cream. Gina bit her lip when the cream touched her open wound, but didn't say a word. Finding a piece of square gauze, a roll of gauze, and medical tape I began to gently bandage her palm. Once I was finished with her palm I moved to clean and bandage the cut on her forearm. "Well, well, well. I didn't know we had a doctor in the shop." I glanced up at her with a slightly surprised look on my face, but her bright blue eyes were gazing down at my working hands.

__

'Flirty small-talk," I thought to myself, _'interesting.'_ For the first time in my adult life I didn't have anything stupid to say, so I said the first smart thing that came to my mind. "My mother was a nurse, and because of the hours I usually ended up watching nursing training videos with her."

Gina nodded and said, "My mother was too busy with parties and things like that, so I spent most of my time with my father."

I just nodded understandingly, my father wasn't even around then, but I didn't say that out loud. "Alright," I said packing everything back into the underused kit, "You're free to go."

Gina hoped down off the counter and picked up the bloody, grease shirt, "I'll get this cleaned for you, as a way to pay you back." She turned and was halfway out the door when she turned back to look at me and said softly, "Oh, and Axel, I don't know what side of you I saw just right there, but I like him more then the other you. If you ask me, this Axel is a lot more sweeter."

I bowed flamboyantly and, "It was a pleasure to serve you, Ma-" I looked and insted of seeing goregous Gina, I saw goofy Gus , "-dame."

Gus just laughed at me, threw me a shirt, and picked up the first aid kit, saying, "That my friend, was Flirt and Run." He laughed even louder and walked off.

"Thanks," I said to open air, "I think.." I added as an after note. _'Well, time for work!"_

Will Axel EVER get to date Gina? Will I EVER finish this story? The world will eventually know!

Well that's it for now my freaky lil darlings, I hope someone actually reads this, my other story flopped. R&R fell free to flame although my feelings WILL be hurt... LaTeR!

Vedalynne


End file.
